homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taiidan Empire
what color is the taiidan imperial guard :The elite guard is black with gray highlights I believe. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:56, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, that's right. SkywalkerPL 09:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) what is the status of the empire in homeworld 2 :They as Taiidan Imperialist Faction made alliance with Vaygr basically. SkywalkerPL 13:43, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::and what about the republic :::It is unknown - but most likely they stayed as republic, with no big change. It's also assumed that they were still in alliance with Hiigarans and supported them with technology (that can be why Hiigaran ships changed when you compare them with Kushan design). But as said: unknown. ps. sign yourself by typing ~~~~, so that I would not have to put ip template. Thanks. SkywalkerPL 14:12, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::::sorry :::::No problem :) SkywalkerPL 07:20, 15 July 2007 (UTC) King Absolon the Third of the Taiid Kingdom ? Yes, I know I'm thinking with my Taiidi-Ara, but doesn't that roughly means "the Kingdom of a Person" ? Isn't much of a sophisticated name and there should be an "i" at the end of every "Taiid". Why ? Because naming it Taiidi Kingdom, "the Kingdom of People", would make much more sense, since Taiid means a singular person, and Taiidi means people. Of course I can always make Taiid mean "a nation" and find other word for a person. Of course it's just my Taiidi-Ara and my point of view. --80.53.38.130 14:30, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * What can I say... talk with game authors - they made it "Taiidan Empire", not we. And therefore we stick to canon. SkywalkerPL 16:11, 8 August 2007 (UTC) **You know, I'm just trying to be consistent with existing bits of Taiidi-Ara grammar I have. Besides, if you want to stick to cannon, then you should rule the Taiidi-Ara out, as it's entirely my idea. It wasn't inspired by anything already in-game. --80.53.38.130 20:23, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ***Yep, that's right. But as you see, there is "Fanon warning", so it's clearly pointed that not all informations in article are canon. This, as all articles in Fanon cleanup category needs to have fanon removed according to Fanon policy. SkywalkerPL 11:14, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ****Fair enough, but that'll cut your articles to the tenth of their current size. And then there will be nothing, as one popular politic once said. To be honest I was actually fairly surprised to see TaiidI-Ara here, but surely it's not like all the races in M51 galaxy speak Galactic Common. --80.53.38.130 12:55, 9 August 2007 (UTC) *****It's not THAT bad. Only few articles will suffer greatly after cleanup, as this, Hiigara or Kharak to name a few. And yea, sure, it would be extreamly odd if all species in the galaxy would speak Galactic Common. SkywalkerPL 13:12, 9 August 2007 (UTC) who deleted this article-croix129 * Was it deleted? I don't remember, this page history doesn't too... SkywalkerPL 10:26, 26 August 2007 (UTC) can someone make an article for the fanon taiidan empire-croix129 * There is one. The same time this article was cleaned up a separate article for the fanonical Taiidan Empire (mostly based on my writings in the first Encyclopedia Hiigara - not a wiki) was created. Look for it in the "See Also" section of this article or simply search for "Taiidan Empire (fanon)." --Niirfa-sa 06:11, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Content verification # Source of Taiid planet name isn't sourced - all I seen is that it was named "Taiidan homeworld", not "Taiid" or "Taiidan (planet)". #"Homeworld 2 Backstory; unknown if entire population was killed, but there was a day-long nuclear bombardment and capital was said to be rendered useless" - not ture, check quote above, it was "surgical strike" on "Imperial Palace and every military facility" not massacre of entire population or devastation of whole planet. #"word genocide not used specifically but the Hiigaran attack was, by definition, a genocide" - same as above - it wasn't genocide by definition. They wanted to make Taiidan harmless, not dead. This are completely different things. #Would be good if you'd add pages to "Homeworld 2 Backstory" sources - just add "|pg=NUMBER". Besides that - everything looks clear now :) Thanks a lot for putting work in that :) I know that it was plenty of it... SkywalkerPL 15:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) * Alright, seems your right on most things. However if I might highlight one bit from that quote: Hence, I supposed Taiid isn't the name of the world but Taiidan is. --Niirfa-sa 15:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) * wops... sorry, fool me, you are right with that. SkywalkerPL 13:02, 30 August 2007 (UTC) One more thing: You added source of Taiid-Ara: "Koshiir-Ra ship profile, Ship Viewer". What ship viewer was it? Oh... and could you please, fill summary of your edits? It's good to have them, and last days it become good tradition to add them to each edit. SkywalkerPL 13:17, 30 August 2007 (UTC) * It was the old ship viewer revealed back on the old Homeworld website. I don't have it anymore but I'm sure somebody does and unfortunately you can't acquire it from the Homeworld website anymore because it's defunct. Also... to clarify: Taiid-Ara is a fanonical name. The source in question is for the Taiidan language, as it mentions the Taiidan god of protection, Koshiir-Ra. Therefore, if you'd like, I could remove the reference to Taiid-Ara and link it to "Taiidan language" with Taiid-Ara redirecting to that page. --Niirfa-sa 18:04, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ** *Jaen says TaDaDaDaaam !!! Did you accidentally mean this http://shipyards.relicnews.com/taiidan/defense_fighter.htm Ishaar ? In that case it's still up, just under different domain. Here's the quote - "Koshiir Ra was an ancient god of protection in the ancient days of the Taidani people and many of defense fighter pilots carry his symbol, a shield crossed by broken swords, on their person when entering combat." - which quite clearly states that Taiidani had their own language. Though the name of the god may be a translation into the Kushan... Also I'd advise removing the name Taiid-Ara (or Taiidi-Ara, as it should be) from the article or eventually sourcing it as fanon, because, even though it was quite liked among HW fans @ RF, it is entirely mine idea, nothing strictly taken from HW. Also if you wish I can provide some stuff for the fanonical Taiidi-Ara article, that is if I still have it somewhere. Right now I just remember that "sea" was "korre" and the usual greeting was something like "Il imn raghvii saii". Jaen --80.53.38.130 19:00, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ***Yep, Jaen's option looks best - We'll have Taiidan language as canon article, Taiid-Ara redirecting to Taiidi-Ara and it should be fanon article. Also Taiidan language should have section "Taiidan language in fanon". Jaen - I would be very thankful if you would provide us some informations about Taiidi-Ara on page: Talk:Taiidi-Ara, Thanks a lot! SkywalkerPL 12:45, 31 August 2007 (UTC)